Ura-Makiko
Ura-Makiko is Queen Stacy's adopted sister and a well-known military commander who led her troops to victory in the Human-Shiiruki war, and also helped the FBI bring the Teardrop Society to justice. Biography Early life (1990-2007) She was adopted in 1993 by Princess Stacy’s family. Her early life was marred by controversy and racism as she was not the same race as her adopted family. She eventually got sick of the cushy royal lifestyle and told her father about her ambitions to join the military. He tried to sign her up but she was too young at the time, so she stayed in cadets until she turned 18 years old. School years and early career (2008-10) Ura-Makiko attended Dream City University, majoring in Criminal Law and intending to become a lawyer after graduation. However, her career plans took a drastic turn when she had to help defend Dream City against corrupted superheroes. She also met Chris, Rachel, and Faye. She became the object of affection from Chris, who kept on trying to woo her. She also encountered Jada’s alter ego, Maxine Ferrington, and a girl named Megan (who was actually Icegirl in disguise). She had to dodge the usual, like gossipy girls and mean bullies, and also had to help pull Chris out of trouble. She stayed mostly alone, with her two main friends. She was constantly in the school at the wrong place at the wrong time, but luckily got out alive. She survived several lockdowns when Jada infiltrated the school. She witnessed Maxine Ferrington’s death after Chris killed her in self defense. After high school she was finally old enough to be employed in the military, and proved her worth by protecting her older sister from killers, assassins and terrorists in her early career. She stopped a serial killer named Gilbert from carrying out his ultimate plan to assassinate the queen, and stopped him from wreaking more havoc in the city all before Christmas. Battle for Dream City (2010) Ura-Makiko received a package from the DCPD containing important information. There Ura-Makiko learned for the first time that the Shiirukis were an ever growing threat, and had to take action against them. However she later got caught up in other troubles happening within the city, all deliberately planned by Jada to sidetrack her and make her waste her resources on other petty things. A month later Ura-Makiko and Chris were helping Queen Stacy with her party when she found two strangers hanging out in a stairwell. She called for Chris to help her apprehend them but by the time they got to the stairwell the two strangers were already long gone. That night, 77 attacks Ura-Makiko and Chris, badly wounding them both. The next day Queen Stacy issues a public warning. Later, Ura-Makiko calls Brigham to come visit her in the castle after she gets out of the hospital, and gives him a letter, for him to deliver to Agent Leslie. She helps Chris fend off 77 once again. Later, Dream City is plunged into war again because it had been discovered that Agent Leslie had been killed by 77 and the Shiirukis. Ura-Makiko brings her fleet to bring down the Shiiruki Horde but the Shiirukis ambush them kamikaze style, killing off everyone but her, Rachel Rose and Faye. Ura-Makiko lands helplessly on a rooftop. She snipes 77 with a bow and arrow she had in her knapsack that had been attached to her chair. She is found by 77, and they square off on the rooftop. However 77 is still no match for Ura-Makiko and she pushes him off the roof, where he lands in a puddle and is found by Belladonna. Later she is seen trying to salvage the bodies of her fallen friends, and runs back to the bunker to replenish her supplies. There, she finds out that 77 and his thugs had ransacked the bunker and injured Chris. She tries to help Chris but then remembers about Brigham. She realizes that the bunker is about to collapse from all the explosions, and reluctantly brings Chris with her. However, as they are about to get the hospital, a building collapses on them and they are covered in rubble. Luckily, Brigham and co. have defeated Jada, and the area they are in is no longer being held by the Shiirukis. They are found by Faye, Rachel and a rescue team shortly after. They are quickly brought to the hospital yet again, clinging to life on a thread. News of the second hospitalization goes viral, but nobody knows their condition. Just when they thought that she was done for, she opens her eyes. The whole city is overjoyed that she is still alive and there is a grand party at the castle again. There, she, Brigham and the others are awarded by Queen Stacy. The next day, they go to the funerals of the fallen soldiers. She is last seen talking on her phone to a secret agent. The Teardrop Crystal (2012) Ura-Makiko was contacted by a Special Agent named Leroy, who asked for her help in locating a terrorist organization named the Teardrop Society. She gladly accepted, and gathered her friends Chris, Rachel and Faye, along with an intern journalist named Paul to document the entire story. She booked a flight for all of them the following week, and flew off to the desert. Everything seemed to be going fine until they discovered that Leroy had abandoned ship. Putting on their skydiving gear, they decided to also leave the airplane, as it could not fly into the no fly zone of the desert region. They all crash landed in the desert, where they were quickly attacked by the local terrorist group. Chris and Rachel were taken captive, Faye and Paul had ran away, and Ura-Makiko was left alone in the vast desert with limited supplies. She battled more terrorists alone, and demanded to know where her allies were. She found Paul and Faye in a cave, huddling for warmth and terrified. They found Leroy back at the village, where they learned that he received an anonymous tip of the criminal group’s whereabouts. They drove to the terrorists, who were planning to execute Chris and Rachel. Luckily Ura-Makiko and her group managed to rescue them, and escaped to a nearby city. However, the two remaining commanders attempted to attack them in the hotel they were staying at, and Agent Leroy had also disappeared again. Ura-Makiko and her troop had to escape the hotel at the middle of the night, and they took shelter at a pub. The commanders infiltrated the pub, where they realized that it was a trap. Many of the patrons turned out to be other secret Agents who had been gathered by Leroy in the middle of the night, and they were arrested on the spot, by a triumphant Agent Leroy. Ura-Makiko and her troop are finally allowed to return back to Dream City. The disastrous vacation and assassination attempt (~2015) Ura-Makiko and Chris leave Dream City to take a romantic vacation together and to have some private time away from the public eye. However their vacation is ruined when the hotel that they were staying in burns down mysteriously, which started in an explosion in another room. As they run to Chris’s bimmer someone shoots at their vehicle, riddling it with bullet holes. Chris tried to drive out but when they were on the highway someone purposely drove their car into theirs and they were rammed off the road. Ura-Makiko crawls out all bloody and she was suddenly aware that someone is out to take their lives. She also realizes that most of her possessions had been destroyed in the hotel fire, including her phone charger. With what remained of her phone, she tried to call her friends for help. She is luckily still strong enough to stand, but Chris had sustained serious injuries. She pushed the wreck into a wooded area, so that no one could find Chris. She goes to a mall for help, but there is mysteriously no one there. Suddenly she was attacked by a female assassin, who almost succeeded in killing her until Ura-Makiko overpowered her and shot her in the gut. Ura-Makiko held her down and demanded who sent her. The assassin dropped dead before she could say anything else, and Ura-Makiko looted her corpse for any vital information. She found a first aid kit and went back to the car wreck, where Chris was still there, injured. Finally her friends Rachel and Faye arrived to the small town to their friends’ rescue. They brought Chris and Ura-Makiko to the hospital, where it was attacked by another assassin. The assassins hold the doctors and nurses hostage until they let them get to Ura-Makiko. Visit to Concordia City Ura-Makiko is invited to be a keynote speaker at Concordia City University. She flies with Paul, now a seasoned journalist, Rachel and Faye to Concordia City, which is Dream City’s sister city. She is greeted by the mayor, which is Farren de Winter. Farren lets them live for a few nights at her grand mansion, until the day of her speech. However Ura-Makiko and friends end up lost in Concordia City’s notorious Skid Row where they discover some terrible secrets. Personality and Appearance Ura-Makiko is a relatively short woman with black hair and dark eyes. She is usually seen wearing a protective military suit. When she was in her jet she wore a giant oxygen mask. When she is off duty she wears business casual clothes and has a tattoo of Chris’s name on her upper arm. She also has more tattoos on her body. She is very strong and does not take any crap from people. Her early childhood was marked with racism and bullying, and mockery from the media. She knows how it felt like to be rejected for her appearance when she initially signed up for the military. She has always been annoyed with the media for snooping on her private life. She has a conscience, and does not go killing people in cold blood unless if she has to do it in self defense. She is critical of the military’s questionable treatment of detainees, and feels that her morals sometimes conflict too much with the others. She is currently dating Chris. Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Ura-Makiko's troop Category:Legacy Characters